degrasssifandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Martin
Jake Martin is a senior (grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. A childhood friend of Clare's who has recently resurfaced, Jake is confident and steady. He has done a lot of renovation work with his dad, and his observant and understated sense of humor helps him to mesmerize girls. He is friends with Drew Torres, Owen Milligan, Katie Matlin, Marisol Lewis, and recently Jenna Middleton. He is now on good terms with Eli Goldsworthy. He was formerly in a relationship with his step-sister, Clare Edwards. He's also the step-brother of Darcy Edwards. He is portrayed by Justin Kelly. Character History 'Season 11' ' '''In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Jake is first seen walking down the hallway looking for his class. Later that day him and his father,Glen Martin, visit the Edwards' household for dinner with his father, and expresses an interest in Alli when he first sees her. During dinner, Clare suggests that she and Jake go to Above the Dot, so that she could introduce him to all of her friends, as he is a new student at Degrassi. Clare introduces him to Sadie, Dave, Alli, K.C., and Eli. He asks Clare if they should make out to make Eli jealous, and she gives him a look before walking away. He has a conversation with Adam and Eli, while Clare stares at them. When Clare begins to have a scene, he tries to calm her down, but then takes her outside. He yells at Clare when they walk back to her house, telling her that she needs the closure, not Eli, and to move on. Jake kisses her, and the next day, Clare tells Alli that he is a good kisser. In 'Cry Me A River (1),' Jake is seen setting up an Orienteering booth at the Clubs Fair when Alli says that Clare should join (referring to the Jake and Clare kiss in 'LoveGame). Clare then exclaims that she is not interested and that she and Jake were a one time thing. In '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Jake and Clare are seen standing in the foyer and talking to each other before walking away together, when Eli has his meltdown. In Should've Said No (1), Clare walks in on Jake working in her kitchen without his shirt on, leaving her flustered. The next day, Jake is back at her house doing renovations in the kitchen and tells her about it being awkward when his parents started dating again after their divorce. Clare soon after kisses him. The next day, Katie is interviewing him for the Degrassi Daily for a profile on new students. At lunch, Clare is talking with Katie, and Katie confides in her that she and Jake are going out to a movie night together. This discovery creates tension between Jake and Clare, now knowing that Jake doesn't do committed relationships. She invites him over to her house after school, and they decide to be friends with benefits and seal it with a kiss. In Should've Said No (2), '''Jake and Clare are'' ''crazy about each other, and he tells her that he likes their "casual relationship". He offers to cancel his date with Katie, and Clare likes the idea. Later on, Clare finds her parents' divorce papers and discovers that her father cheated on her mother''. She tells Jake to go out with Katie because she feels that their relationship is no longer casual. Jake is seen looking devastated ''and jealous when Clare goes to movie night with Liam, leading him to follow Clare and Liam to the corridor. Jake eventually decides to be Clare's boyfriend, but must keep their relationship a secret because their parents are dating. In '''U Don't Know (2), Jake and Clare are talking about how they should tell their parents at Little Miss Steaks when Imogen and Eli come over. After an awkward moment Eli leaves. The next day, Jake joins Drama Club as the new contractor to get some extra credit. It is revealed that Eli still has feelings for Clare and considers Jake an enemy. Eli implies to Imogen that he will try something. In Lose Yourself (1), Jake is walking Clare to class when he tells her that he is working on the school play. He later jokes that he needs something else to do besides her, before leaving. He is later shown hanging lights, from the top of an unsteady scaffolding, which Clare volunteers to hold still after Jake teases her about how safe the scaffolding is. When Clare confronts Eli about possibly trying to hurt Jake, Eli says that Jake will be "out of the picture soon enough" before laughing and walking away, worrying Clare. In''' Lose Yourself (2), Jake is asked by Eli to be Fritz during a read-through of Love Roulette. After Clare comes clean about what really happened, Jake tells her that he doesn't believe the play Eli wrote. He hands her the draft for her to read. Jake also tells Clare that he thinks Eli is weird due to the fact that he wears eyeliner and writes plays. In '''Extraordinary Machine (1), Jake arrives at Degrassi and kisses Clare; Eli and Bullfrog see it. When Eli reveals that Fritz has been changed to Jack, everyone looks at Jake, knowing that Jack is based on him. Jake comes up to Eli with the newest version of Love Roulette in his hands and says that he joined the play to build sets and he ended up with a role and now a character based on him. He tells Eli that he knows that the play is about his relationship with Clare and that he's tried to be cool with it. But now with the Jack character, Jake loses his cool and tells Eli that he's crossing a line and that the play will not impress Clare. Eli, trying to get in Jake's head, tells him that Clare's already impressed and that all Clare is thinking about while she rides in Jake's truck is how much she loves his play. Jake then tells Eli to stop messing with Clare's head and asks Eli, "Haven't you put her through enough?" Jake tells Eli that he's lost it and he needs help. Eli then fires Jake, and Jake throws out Love Roulette, saying to Eli, "Good luck finding replacement". Jake had told Clare that Eli had fired him. When Clare is interviewing Eli at The Dot, Jake walks into The Dot, once Jake touches Clare's shoulder, Eli can't focus. Jake is there waiting for Clare to finish so they can go on their date. When Eli loses his cool and screams at Clare, Jake comes over and asks if everything's okay. When Eli says he can't do the interview, he and Clare walk off with their arms around each other. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Jake comes up to Clare after she's written her article on the play and asks her what she thought of the ending. Clare tells him that she doesn't think Eli will ever be done re-writing Love Roulette and she's just happy to be done covering and they can go their separate ways. Jake seems happy by this news and tells her it's about time. Jake tells Clare that he'll see her at lunch and kisses her. In Don't Panic (1), Jake and Eli become project partners in History class. However, Jake isn't to happy about it since Eli tried to break-up him and Clare. Even though Eli apologized to Jake about it, Jake states that apology won't cut it. Later on he and Clare hit a rough patch after they fight about spending time together. In Dead and Gone (1), Jake finds out that his dad and Helen are getting married, however, he has to keep it a secret from Clare. While having a dinner, Helen reveals to Clare that she and Glen are getting married. Jake is okay with it while Clare isn't. Clare tells them she and Jake have been dating since probably when they got together and later leaves. In Dead and Gone (2), Jake breaks-up with Clare at prom. He later goes to the cabin for the summer until the wedding. In Nowhere to Run, he comes back for the wedding and tries to get back together with Clare. She angrily rejects him. He tries to throw a party down at the cabin and ends up kissing Alli. Clare finds them and runs off into the woods. When she comes back he pins the situation on Alli and they get back together. In Underneath It All, Jake is seen talking to Drew and Owen about his new living arrangements with Clare. He then tells Clare that the guys thought they were doing other things since they live together. So Clare tells him that they should talk later about sex. Later that day, Jake is given a pop quiz from a magazine to see if they are "emotionally" ready for sex. Instead of taking it seriously, he starts to jokes about it and tells Clare that she will "feel it" when she's ready to have sex. In return, Clare says she doesn't "feel it" and leaves. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Jake encourages Jenna to try something new with her music, and not fake emotions in her writing. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Jake warns Jenna that KC might not like her new song, and tells her its obvious who's it about.He introuduces her at the coffe house, and watches her talk to KC after the show. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Jake invites his "new girl" Jenna over for dinner on his birthday, which causes Clare to snap.. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Jake decides to investigate Clare's new living arrangements. Trivia *His name was originally supposed to be Noah Bradley, but the writers changed it to Jake Martin because Justin Kelly had already played a character named Noah in The Latest Buzz. *The last time Jake and Clare saw each other, before LoveGame, he threw a dead frog at her. *He is in the Orienteering club. *Jake loves to wear plaid. Especially over his uniform. *He eats dark and light chicken. *Jake was the second guy who Clare had a sensual dream about; the first was Declan. *He was friends with benefits with Clare for some time until Clare found her parents' divorce papers about why they were fighting. *He was the set builder for the school play Love Roulette. *Jake is one of three guys to kiss Clare in his first episode. The first was Wesley, and the third was Liam. *His Twitter. *Jake and Clare are the first couple to date and be step siblings at the same time. *Jake is the first (and so far only) guy to have more than one relationship with Clare. *He is the second guy that Clare liked who kissed Alli, the first was KC. Quotes *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Hey, Clare. Who's your friend? (First line; referring to Alli) *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Let's make out. I bet it would really make your ex jealous." *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "And...scene." *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Just...shut up for a sec." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "What'd she think you'll do?" Clare: ".....Homework." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "I didn't know I had an audience." *{In Should've Said No (1): (to Clare): "I don't want to force you." Clare: "Oh shut up!" *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (to Clare) (About the python) "He is just jealous that I get to kiss you and he doesn't." *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (Clare) "Maybe we should just stay friends." (Jake): "I don't think that's gonna work." *{In Lose Yourself (1)}:' '(to Clare; referring to the Drama work): "You know I'm glad I finally found something I like doing at Degrassi." *kisses* "You know... besides you." *{In Lose Yourself (2)}: (to Clare; referring to Eli): "He's weird! He wears eyeliner and writes plays." *{In Extraordinary Machine (1)}: (to Eli): "Stop messing with Clare's head. Haven't you put her through enough?" *{In Don't Panic (2)}: (to Fiona): "Just checking. Checking structure." Relationships *Clare Edwards **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Should've Said No (2) (1113) ***Break Up: Dead and Gone (2) '(1129) ****Reason: Clare's mom and Jake's dad were getting married, and Jake felt it would have been worse if they broke up later. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Nowhere to Run (2) (1131) ***Break Up: Underneath It All (1133) ****Reason: Jake rejected Clare before they had sex, and Clare thought they should break up because it was bound to happen eventually. Category:Degrassi Characters